Dark Sunset
by Kate Mac
Summary: Set right after Edward dumps Bella in the forest. Maria is waiting for Bella back at her house... And she has some very naughty naughty things planned to get her ready for her real mate. Rated M for good reason. Under 18 do not read!
1. Chapter 1

Rated M Period. If you are a minor you have no bussiness reading this at all! Ans S.M owns all - I just like to eff around with the characters. :]

**Dark Sunset.**

Chapter 1.

"Your not good for me, Bella." The words rang through my head... Initially I was fumbling trying to find him, so I can give him my two cents. Self rightious bastard. How dare he! No, how dare they!

Some family... Bah! Don't even have the balls to say goodbye. - Wait, the volturi, a vampires police, or royal family, whatever... Thats where I would go, thats where I would find my piece of immortality, or perhaps I would be dinner. Either way, I had to leave I had to get the fuck out of Forks... Too many changes had taken place, my independence had been ripped from me. I was a mess, and I was heart broken, allbeit a bitmore pissed off than sad now. What the fuck, I am eighteen, and now I was going to take control of my life!

I grinned as I formulated my plans, while I approched the back of Charlies house from possibly the worst break up of all breakups... Ever! I was gonna go for it, I was gonna desert my family, and start anew. I was ready... I had practically raised myself anyway.

"Hello Kitten..." A voice smooth assatin, but deadly as sin, greeted me from behind as I was opening up the kitchen door.

My heart quickend, and I knew I was being greeted by a unfamilier vampire. Great, I'm gonna die before I can live, I thought sadly, before slowly turning around to see who this intruder from the world of the undead was.

"The name is Maria... Pleasure to meet you... Now if you'll be a good kitty, and not scream I would appreciate it, I would hate to have to snap your pretty little neck, before your turned...Follow me, or try to run, either way, I think you know who will win." Maria, stated as she reached for my hand.

My subconscious screamed at me to run, while my brain said better be good and civil and follow along in a polite fashion if we plan to live through this.

I reached my hand to her outstretched one, and suddenly pain shot through me as I gasped while she grasped mine tightly and began towards the cars on the street.

"Sorry Kitten - I forget my own strength sometimes." She told me as I was led into the backseat of a black limo?

I sat down quietly, quite confused as to what was going on. I hadn't ever heard of a Maria. Although who knows how many vampires are truly out there.

"I am sure you have questions. And well trust me I have answers, and orders. First things first, have you ever heard of me?" Maria asked bluntly, while yet oddly seductive... I'd have to take that in and process it for later.

"No Ma'am." I replied sincerely.

"Well Kitten, I am Jasper Whitlocks sire... Ex-lover, and well currently many other things that do not include him, thanks to that diluded wife of his... You see Isabella, Vampires live much differently than what the Cullen's have shown you... We feed off of blood and when we are young our bloodlust rules us, but we also develope other cravings. Sex is one of them... Fighting another.. Does this scare you?" Maria finished in question, while licking her lips in my direction.

I was not scared, but for some reason I felt my own highly unstatisfied sex begining to pool with wetness at her words. "N - No Ma'am." I replied dumbly.

"Clearly it intices you... You have urges Kitten don't you?" She purred into my ear.

"Y-yes" - I barley squeeked.

"Ah, yes my little kitten wants a release..." She whispered while her icy tongue licked the crease of my ear, and I realized she was stroking my clit from the outside of my pants.

"I...I... I don't know.." I answered completely shocked that a woman would make me want to do all kinds of things, I had never given any thought of doing, what so ever before.

"You are insecure, my kitten... We are just girls here, do not be embarassed, I will show you such pleasure... " She stated as she delicately brought her lips to mine.

I kissed back with force, I wanted to prove to her I wasn't insecure, I was simply living the moment.

"Mmm kitten, if you where mine to take I'd lap up your juices and make you fuck my face for eternity, with a taste like that.." Maria began, while licking her pouty lips. "But alass Kitten, you are Jasper Whitlocks mate, and I am going to make sure he gets you, after some training of course. Couldn't let all your pretty little innocence go to him, after all... I did make him." She purred as she began lightly nipping at my errect left nipple, while thumbing the right.

Mind overload Bella - warning - what. the. fuck questions, quickly comming to mind, as I gasped yet flustered a blush.

"Oh Kitten I will lap you, I will lap your juices till you cry in pleasure, after all you have much to uh, learn... But I won't keep you from him, never would I keep mates apart... All youhave to do is agree, agree to be my little pet, Kitten." Maria stated while looking at me with her sexy deep red eyes.

"Yes!" I replied somewhat confused.

"Good Kitty!" She claped in response.

"Now about these clothes - Strip... Seems intense, but no human pet of mine walks on my estate in clothing, other than their collar and leash. Sometimes if you are good, I'll let you off of my leash." Maria stated calmly, but I could tell she ment what she said.

"Y yes Ma'am." I replied nervously, as I began to fumble with my buttons, and awkwardly undress myself in the back of a real vampires limo.

"Juicy... and bare... That is how I like my Kittens little yummy pussys." She stated bluntly once I was undressed, and then she slapped,yes slapped my pussy. I winced but got more wet at the same time.

"Now abit of ground rules... You already call me Ma'am and you will do so whenever we are not in my private toy room, alone. I will call you Kitten, pet, slut, bitch, kitty... whatever really comes to mind actually. You will be a sex slave, you will please me and others, you will get man handled and put on display for others to play with. You have no say in this.. And trust me we have no limits as to how far we will push you mentally and physically... anything is game, and I do mean anything... Something that are preverse and sick even to me, one might find appropriate for you... When the time comes I will change you into an immortal...Any questions?"

Well I had to give it to maria she was blunt, and I do not think she left anything to the imagination. I was scared, and humiliated, but somehow I was already feeling stronger on the inside.

"No Ma'am." I stated back wth all the corruage I had.

"Good Kitty!... Now spread your legs so I can tease my new toys sweet little pussy..."

I did as Maria asked with a gasp of shock..I was excitied at my new life.. Yet terrified of what exactly this highly seductive vampire had planned for me. I drifted away letting the pleasure Maria was bringing me bring me to my own inner paradise.

"Oh one more thing Kitten... Don't cum until I say so or I may have to punish you." Maria breathed out, as her icy deadly and highly skilled tongue started to trace my wet folds. I then realized this maybe harder then I thought.

Read. Review. Suggest. Thanks :]

It will be a Bella + Jasper story... Its going to take a while and a bit of exploits to get there. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As Maria was having her way with me, I tried to focus on anything but the pleasure her icy tongue was bringing me. Trembling I ignored the oddity of the current situation, I couldn't help but find it errotic, but something in my inner most mind told me I was not yet ready to find out how I would be punished if I gave into my bodies physical temptation and exploded with an orgasm. No I would be her most well behaved pet, I told myself as she found new ways to lick and suck on my most innocent untouched parts.

"So much control for a virgin...Now now my Kitten, now you can cum, cum all over my tongue my little pet." Maria finally whispered out looking up as me between my legs, pressing her chin frimly on my clit as she spoke.

"Oh...Ohhh Fuck!" I yelped out as she licked and sucked in such away ithought I was flying.

"Now Kitten, thats my little pet." Maria breathed out as she licked on my lips, looking at me lovingly in a way.

"We are nearly there... I can't wait to have you on display, but first... Your collar." Maria stated simply and she smoothed out her shirt, in a professional manner.

She then reached behind her and grabbed a purple patent leather collar with little metal studs on it.

"I snooped around your room, I thought purple would do you well." Maria smirked at me, as she buckled on my collar.

"Oh and Kitten... Do not, under any circumstances talk to anyone unless you are asked a yes or no question, in which case you will answer yes or no...Sir or Ma'am... Do not even talk to me unless weare in private, in which case I will answer any questions you may have. Trust me it is for your own safety. Their are more dangerous creatures out in the world than vampires... what you are about to see in my estate, well ... It may shock you... Understand ?" Maria finished with a question while borring holes straight to my soul with her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." I responded honestly.

I had done research on human trafficing... At one point I had even fantasized about being an innocent little pet of some rich multimillionair to have his way with... Deep down admitidley I even fancied a BDSM lifstyle. I had just never thought of it with a female calling the shots. But all in all I was prepared. At that point it all clicked together... I was a sex slave, knowing how Maria acted she was a Dom, and a kickass one at that, and probably thought nothing of dispossing her pets she lost interest in in violent ways. If I where going to leave any type of mark for myself, I was going to have to go way way beyond my own comfort zones. I was ready... I hoped.

The black limo finally stopped, and with that she whispered one more time..."Remember Kitten, do not talk to anyone, and oh, keep your eyes on the ground." with that Maria's driver opened our door, and she led me out of the car bare ass naked for all of the world to see by my purple patent leather collar and leash. somehow I was feeling not humiliated, but proud by this.

As we walked through the garage I saw out of my perihpial vision a message in dried blood on the far right wall... It read - "abadon all hope, and receive thee thy pleasures." Hmm Well, I guess vampires and bloodsport would go hand in hand. I just hoped I would be the one giving out the pain in that situation someday, not the one on the recieving end.

Through the double doors to the mansion, more like castle, we ascended up a spiral staircase, through another door that was arched. onto a black marble floor.

"Peter, I have a new pet!" Maria squealed like almost a giddy child who had just been to the candy store. "I want her on display for the evening for all to see her juicy innocence." Maria than said in a more order toned voice.

"Yes Ma'am... Holy SHIT! Maria this is ... this is Jas... The Major's Mate." Peter stuttered out. Ha, never heard a stuttering vampire before, I liked him.

"Yes and we will get her to the Major, after she has been readied... Trained... And Changed." Maria stated simply.

"Now as I wassaying I want her to be the center piece tonight... Shackle her on the pet table." Maria Stated sharpley while handing my leash over to Peter.

I followed him keping my eyes on the ground not darring to look up.

"All right little kitten, climb on up here, on your hands and knees, and spread you legs so people are uh free to explore." Peter ordered in a calm tone,as if her did this type of thing everyday. Duh Bella he probably does, I thought back at myself.

I simply did as Peter said, loosing all inhibitions once again.

"So tight, so pink, so juicy..Gaw to just stick m-my... Well nevermind, ain't dinner time yet..." Peter stuttered out as he shackled me into this most exposing position.

Maria then reappeared dressed in a leather cat woman type suit, and blood red leather thigh high, fuck me heel, boots. But what concerned me was the fact that she was carrying with her a dick, dildo, whatever they are called and it was big.

"This bella, is what I will be using on you tonight for our guests to be able to sample your blood and juices.. Rarely we get a virgin with your attitude." Maria smirked putting the sex toy down in front of me. "And this..." Maria began by pulling a slightly smaller itim that had the looks ofa horse tail hanging from it.. "This is what I will be taunting your puckered up little asshole with... Don't worry, it feels good after the inital shock." She smilied evily at me, as she finished, while rubbing gentily on my fully exposed wet slit.

All I could think of now, was oh FUCK, what exactly have I gotten myself into.

Read - review - suggest. Again SM owns all - :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sometimes life sure throws you off guard. Bella sweet innocent little Bella.. I was not in favor of her being left human since the van incident, nor the James incident... And when Irecived a text message from my wife Alice that we were leaving, I was pissed. But what shocked me more was the emotional chaos when I finally reached Denali.

Edward had his way with the family like some spoiled brat, yet again! Typical, I mused to myself.

Carlisle and Esme had nothing but pity rolling off of them when they glanced in my direction. Pity? Hmm, I should be use to it...But little did they know, I was in more control that evening than ever. little did they knowIfelt the decit in Edward as he realized she was only his mere singer, and I... I was, am truly falling in love with her. However I do have morals, and settingthe record clean with Alice had to be done before I could freely move on with life.

Rose and Emmet, both filled with rage, and hope? Now that was something I was not expecting.

"Jazz you made it!" Alice chimmed in her usual perky voice... Now her emotions where something completely out of wack. Denial, pity, decit, rage, lust, denial, control, joy, decit, hope, lust, possisveness. Although she was trying her hardest to shield them from me. Just as I suspected no love won or lost.

Clearing my throat I began. . . "Of course I made it Alice... Do you really think I am so shallow, not to give you all a proper goodbye?" I stated my drawl coming to surface, she hated my accent... Good.

"W..What do you mean goodbye?" Alice squeaked out, and suddenly all eyes where on me.

"What I mean dear Alice, is that qite frankly, I'm sick of all the bullshit... I tried to live your way, tried even though from the beginning though I did feel your hope, I always felt your decit. I'm ready to move on, and see what else the world holds." I stated while looking at her with almost disgust.

Alice had used Bella, in ways that not even Icould imagine, not even in my time with Maria did we completely use humans and destroy their self esteem, as much as the Cullen coven has.

I appreciated Rosalies bitter honesty from the start... She gave the poor innocent human girl no false ideals about her wanting to be her 'family'.

"Where are you going Jasper?" Rose piped up, with and odd feeling of calm, and interest, although also trying to break the growing tension.

"Well first I'm gonna give Bella some space, see if she does move on in her human life, all whilst checking in on her... If not, then I'm gonna change her. I won't have my ass roasted for giving a human knowledge of our exsistince." I hedged carefully.

"NO! I won't allow it, we promised Edward we wouldn't interfear!" Alice screamed with rage.

"Uh, no Alice... You all promised him whatever you promised... I agreed to no such thing, ever! Further more, If you care so much about Edward why don't you go find him... Chances are you and he might actually get each others rocks off, Lord knows I don't want your ass anymore, although I made that pretty clear the first time you told me to keep a T-shirt on while we 'make love'... What was that about oh I know sixty years ago, our wedding night..? Yeah... Sorry sixty years with only using my hand to fuck off, is a little old... By the way sign the damn divorce papers, we have nothing, NOTHING left to discuss. I will not be your puppet anymore." I finished with venom dripping from my mouth.

Everyone put up false facades of calm, they knew the Major was slowly creeping out, and someone or everyone would end up torn up with the parts spread across Alaska if they pissed me off any further.

"But your, your mates son!" Esme balled, trying to tread lightly, yet also seriously confused. I was the one taking pity now.

"Esme, if we where mates I wouldn't go on long hunting excursions alone, I also would have a healthy sex life, and I would not feel revulsion, decit, control, denial, when I looked at Alice. .. You weren't born into this life the way I was, or my sire for that matter. You know nothing about the dark acts of pain, bringing one to pleasure a most savage vampire enjoys. You weren't thrown into a life of blood, sex, and violence.

For that I am greatful in a way, because in you I havea true Mother figure, but you could never understand the way true nomads, and people drinkers live, fight, torture, and fuck through eternity. Stay innocent Esme, and please for the love of all that is holy, never again interfear with another humans life the way you have allowed not only yourself, Carlisle, but also Alice and Edward. It's very fucked. " I finished sincerely.

"You'll come back, you'll get bored and kill her! - What we have is good!" Alice screeched.. and that was it, the Major was free.

I turned sharply to her, my eyes black as night, and I simply carressed her sick face, I grinned demonically while my fingers travled down to her neck and took it firmly in my grip, before everyone else had time to ponder what I was doing, I made my move. Sadistically, I ripped out her throat, and vocal chords with my claw like fingers, better than jack the ripper could have done quite honestly.

"No Alice, your wrong, if I do come back ever and you so much as look at me with your lying eyes, again, I will however finish what I just started... By the way get a vocal coach, your voice, it hurts my ears!" I stated seductivley wearing my demonic grin, as I threw the venom mess of granit vampire goodies, on the floor in front of Alice, while she clapsed on the floor to her knees reaching for her throat not even being able to yelp for help. Haha, I laughed internally, as I dashed out of the house without looking back. I was free at last, and I was happy, Forks was just a few minutes away at the speed I was running.

Read-Review- Suggest. :]

SM owns all.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

My heartbeat was going five thousand miles per minute. One second I am determined to make the best of a very fucked situation, and take my mortality into my own hands, after a rather disturbing break up...

While the next, I find out Jasper's my mate, I am going to be with him someday, in the meantime I am doing things I have only fantasized about in my inner most mind with a very hot, very evil vampire vixen who happened to make Jasper, before he joined the Cullen's.

All while I am getting ready to basically loose my virgin barrier from a giant looking blue cock, and have my asshole played with from some similar contraption, that is hot pink, with a black horse tail hanging from it. And I liked the idea. Kinky freak, I thought back to myself.

I also liked the fact that as more and more vampires, started coming in, I was getting all the attention Edward would never dare. Some would taunt on my nipples commenting to Maria on what an exquisite pet I was, others would lap my lady juices and spank my ass. What. The. Fuck! Haha I laughed internally, what the Cullen's would do if they saw me now, and enjoying it! Ah! That would be insane.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like you all to meet my new Kitten!" Maria stated happily.

"Her name is Isabella, but we all know she won't be using that for some time. She is not a snack, she is the God of Wars true mate. .. Before I relinquish her to him, as his sire, and former mistress of sorts, I will show her the true ways to immortality... Through pleasure, and pain... She is a virgin, a very tight virgin... I'm sure most of you have seen. But since you are such loyal friends, I will let you taste her blood and arousal for a appetizers before one of my naughty pets becomes dinner." Maria stated in a tone that screamed dominant.

My mind reeled at what she had just said, I would live through tonight, with only loosing my barrier and maybe a shred of decenecy, but some other pet would be.. Well I wasn't sure what they would be, but if a vampire stated dinner... I'm sure it wasn't going to end well for them.

Maria looked at me seductively, as she grabbed the blue somewhat scary looking cock...A smirk formed her lips. Toying the sex toy in her nimble fingers she looked me in the eye and and simply stated "Fuck this with your mouth Kitty...Get it all wet... You will thank me later."

With those words, that order given I gladly took the toy she placed at my lips in my mouth, Even spit on the fucker for good measure.

"That's enough little kitten..." Maria stated after a few minutes,while firmly yanking the ruber like cock from my lips causing a seductive pop sound.

With that she was behind me now, and well, I was to petrified to steal a glance, after all she told me to keep my eyes on the ground, I intended too.

I heard giggles as she teased my entrance with the toy, I did not care, I was enjoying it, and really that's what matters.

As I began to relax, that's when the pain, oh! The pain of the intruder object within my walls. Oh how did people like this? Enjoy this ? I had everything I could do not to fucking scream out in agony.

I felt a warm sensation trickle down my thighs the toy was stilled, and then I was told to breathe.

Could I breathe? I'd rather die, this was very uncomfortable, and painful... Finally not going back on my words or inner promises to myself...I took a deep breathe. Slowly, the toy started milking me. .. Slowly I started to feel pleasure.

"I want you to cum kitten, cum for me, cum for us...You smell so yummy!" Maria purred as she got faster with her toy, and I felt my insides contract around it, wanting to release an orgasm...finally it built to where I flooded, I felt the wetness leak out of me, oh it was intense it was powerful, and it was heaven.

"That's a good Kitty!" Maria praised me while grabbing hard on my ass cheek, and leaving the toy in my pussy.

In a blur she was in front of me again... In a tone only for us she whispered, "You will be very rewarded after tonight Kitten." As she said that she griped up the horsetail ass plug of sorts. Now I was scared... Loosing my barrier sure, double penetration... Oh well, why not.

I heard her order another pet, I couldn't see to 'suck it'... After a few minutes passed I heard the whole pop sound again.. It was very erotic and made me wish I could cum again. All to soon Field something invading my personal parts I once swore would never be touched. Although I also felt the other toy coming to life, it was hot and exciting. I then felt it enter my tight little ass... Oh it was good! I was going to have to really make an effort not to cum now.

Before I could start to enjoy my pleasure, there was a very, very, sexy Jasper who looked murderous standing before me, growling at everyone, especially, Maria.

Oh Shit!

Read review suggest :) Thankies :)

Everyone who has, your all awesome.

SM owns it all, I have my own personal Jasper. Well he isn't a 'Jasper' per say, but he is all mine :) Teehee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Maria...Bella?... What. The. Fuck!" Jasper roared with eyes of the blackest black, and venom dripping out of his mouth. Fists curled in balls to his side, I knew then that he was trying to not kill everyone, possibly even me.

"Relax Major, no man has touched her, just a spectical of sorts... And you know, you know how I normally let any of my males under me, play with my sex kittens." Maria stated calmly, trying to defuse the odd situation.

"Bella - We. Are. Leaving... Maria dare try to stop me,and you will be looking for your own clit for eons." Jasper said with a tone of authority I had never heard him use before.

"Wouldn't think of it Major, please do come visit sometime, and uh, bring Isabella." Maria stated, scared? Yes she was terrified at the moment... This made me wonder if Ishould be too, but somehow I was elated instead.

Before I had time to process anything, I was yanked up with a force, and flying at vampire speed... Faster than Edward had ever carried me around. Everything was a blur, everything.

After what seemed like hours Jasper slowed to a speed, where I could actually focus with my human sight.

We were approaching a old looking, musty smelling, log cabin in the middle of some strange forrest. The sun was rising slowly and there was no cloud above the tree tops. We weren't in Washington anymore,that much I was sure.

Jasper entered the cabin with grave, and to my surprise it had all the modern conviences most normal homes had now.

He carried me through the bedroom door andsat upon the bed not letting go of me. . . Was he affraid I would leave him ? Why would I ? Further more, how could I... I was naked, and as far as I could tell, that wouldn't domemuch good wondering about the streets. Besides I just wanted to... What did I want to do? Oh, I wanted to please him, so badly! But did he even know I was his mate, as Maria had stated? So many questions.. I furrowed my brows trying to decide on what to say first.

"Darlin'... I..I..I'm a little confused too." Jasper started while finally looking at me with utter compassion. Shit, empath! Of course he could feel my confusion.

"First, are... Are you okay?" Jasper asked me while inhailing my scent.

"Well, yes... Feeling kind of awkward, but over all I'm o.k." I answered honestly.

"Haha, it's not everyday someone isbrought into that type of lifestyle, and toyed with, and survives it. Bella what the hell where you thinking! I'm not mad at you Darlin' but I'm begining to think you my be a little bonkers." Jasper replied sincerely, yet did have a slight smirk on his lips.

Better be straight up honest, I thought inwardly. "Jasper, Edward brought me out to the forrest, told me I was not good for him, and that you where all moving on. I fumbled trying to find him just so I could slap the bejebus out of him. Then I came up with a plan to go to the Voltorui..." I paused as I notcied Jasper flinched with that said. Hmm good to know.

" You see though there was a slight complication, Maria was waiting for me by my back door. My subconscious told me to run, while my brain told me to go along if I wished to survive. She had me feeling things for a woman, I had never even guessed I could feel. She teased me and seduced me in ways.. Well that were oddly arousing. She told me I wasyour mate,and she would train me for you. Maria told me that the Cullens do not live as normal vampires... I then uh... Well I agreed to be her sex slave, for achanceto be reunited with you, and have immortality." I finished with a deep blush looking down at the floor.

"I see." Jasper stated calmly. "Bella, Maria was telling the truth, the Cullens are a far cry from the true reality of ways the vampire world of the undead, works. And Bella I've been falling in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you in that God aweful school cafetria. You complete me...I was trying to sort it all out, whether you were anobject of my long dorment attractions, or my true mate...But seeing you being violated, yet your sense of pride about you, that proved to me you where my mate. Regularaly I would have just fucked you right there for everyone to see, but I got overcome with a feeling of possesivness, and need to protect you, a need to worship you." Jasper stated and thats when the emotions he was feeling flooded the room...But the strongest was love.

"Bella Swan... Darlin' I'm inlove with you, and if you feel an inkling of the same, I would like to show you, just how much, and if you want, only if you want I will make you mine, for all eternity." Jasper stated as he asked with his eyes turning a sultry black as night again.

Without any trepidation, I answered how I felt not only with words but letting out all of my emotions. "Jasper, have me how you will, make me yours... I only want to please you!" I whispered out locking my eyes with his.

"Darlin' I hope your ready forwhat that means." Jasper stated huskily, while spreading my already naked legs apart and winding around me so he was suddenly on top. He begantrailing kisses and nips down my jawline, to my neck,and then my collarbone, to my left nipped he sucked leaving my breathless, then over to my right... Then darting his tongue further down south, till he came to my wet hot bundle of nerves and grinned from ear to ear before whispering all while licking and pleasing it... "This toy is making me jealous, I do beleive it has to go!" ...

I had all forgotten I was stuffed upwith Marias sex toys... But seeing Jasper lick on my clit and gentily wiggle out the blue cock that had been in me and suck on it, really turned me on. He gentily removed the ass toy as well...All while going back and comforting my rather tender areas with his cool tongue. I was bliss! Who knows howlong hewas going to keep me in the position of him pleasing me, but all I could do was feel the immense love and pleasure building in the room. for once I finally did feel 'worth it'.

Read- review- suggest. :]

SM owns all.

Anyone else do spell check on the document uploader, only to find it is not saving it at all,and reverts back to the mispelled original doc? It's rather annyoing.. Anyways please bare with me till I figure out why exactly that is happening, I am trying to get that problem solved. Sorry it looks like a rough draft, but I am trying to have it neatly editied and spell checked before posting... Only to find out it keeps resorting back to the uneditied doc! Frustraiting LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Feeling the emotional swirling through Maria's estate was overwhelming, but feeling the overall lust Maria's minions seemed to be oozing out towards wherever Bella's scent was coming from, that made me want to rip mutha fuckers apart. She. Was. Mine. It clicked together then instantly. If she would have been just some passing crush or lustful fantasy, there is no way I'd feel the overwhelming possesivness I felt. No she was infact my mate, and I'd have to thank Peter for the txt on the night of the birthday to protect her from Edward, sometime soon.

Upon entering the estate itself, I had all I could do not to attack every human, err pet as Maria would call them, who lived there aside from Bella. Their was a fresh scent of blood, Bella's blood, and I just hoped they weren't hurting her. If so they would all die.

To my shock, when entering the dinning hall where Bella's scent was coming from, she was giving off pride. Pride while being publically violated. But she was mine, I couldn't let it continue, I was going to claim her. Besides she wouldn't be human within four days. Not after the otherscents I picked up on while tracking her to here. Victoria was out for vengence.. Bella would have to come with me, willingly or not, and get changed. Then I would start training her on how to deffend herself.

I had all I could do to push the lust aside as I saw sweet Bella on spectical . She smelled heavenly. Bella looked like a sex bomb. How I wanted to ravage her tight bloodied innocent pussy right there, but I would take her to one of my many issolated cabins I had bought without Alice's knowledge. There I would claim her, and change her.

Few words where spoken as I took my mate from Maria's clutches. Maria did not mind, although she did seem slightly shocked I put all the pieces together so quickly. She agreed to let Bella go without so much as a squeek in a disapproval type tone. Maria knew me all to well. She knewif shewhere to piss me off, I would make her, not only my sex slave,but Bellas as well... And what I use to do with mine, when I was more active in Maria's dark lifestyles, even made Maria cringe with fear.

While running with Bella, and trying to formulate a place to go withoutt making an actual decision, I felt her relax. I felt her love envelope me as we ran. I also did pick up on some confusion as well, couldn't blame her. The lust between us was overpowering, but I focused on the love to keep running to where we where headed, and not stop and just fuck on the forrest floors.

Finally we reached our destination in McCall, Idaho... After a daunting zig zag all across the western united states. I had a feeling Victoria would be looking, and possibly the Cullen's trying to you know 'save Bella' ... Morons would just interfere.

As I entered the musty cabin, I felt my Bella's happiness lift ass he saw it wasn't nearly as dated as it looked from the outside. It had all the modern features homes of her generation were use too.

Setting my love ontop the bed I felt the confusion really start to surrface.

First things first... Was she okay? Yes.

Was she crazy... Not at all, after hearing the story. Bella did have quite the self preservation, after all. She did what she had to in order to survive... So she thought. Maria would get a talking to when the time was right. I swear somtimes between her, Peter and his mate Charlotte - They have no boundries was so ever. Although I was quite happy when Maria went from wars of the south, to human trafficing. Only because it meant a lot less loss of life, human or vampire alike. But to bring my mate into to 'get her ready' was truly upsetting. However, Bella stated she agreed so I couldn't be violent about it. But I would address it when we met up with them again.

After our somewhat heated discussion, and she said take me, and make me yours... That is what I started to do.

I was worshiping my lover in ways she never thought of before. I spent hours lapping her tender tight pussy... Comforting her innocent yet someone shocked body.

Finally I looked up at her, and told her I loved her, whilst kissing tendirly down on her chin. Slowly I started to fill her with my hardened shaft. She winced at first, but after afew minutes of being very still, she started to bucker her hips into mine.

Her tight pussy milking me in ways, I almost felt human again. The warmth, the westness, the scent.. Her moans, and her eyes lolling into bliss.. Oh I had never felt so whole before.

As I started to climax myself after sending my sweet Bella over the edge previously time and time again, she whispered for meto bite her! Could I ? Was she ready ? Yes I had concerns.. But my mate was adking me to do something, and I felt her hope about it... I would not question her wants and desires, I would only please!

I gazed into her sexy choclate brown orbs, and whipsered my love to her... And kissed her once on the lips, trailed down to the jawline and licked, and finally pressed my lips firmly to her jugular, and kissed once, while keeping my sexual rythem going, and then bit down letting my venom not only fill the wound on her neck, but also filling her with my seed.

I have her a high dose of lethargy to help dull any pain... And then I bit over her heart, her other side of her neck, and her wrists.

Then I gentily shifted and pulled her into my arms as the burning started to take effect. She winced, but had sch self control. Never breaking her steel stone like facade.

I began to tell her all I knew of her human life, and slowly let the change continue.

Read ~ Review ~ Suggest :]

Sorry my doc uploader is still being brat about reverting back to uneditied versions.

Thanks for all the reviews :) Janie Roberts, message me and tell me how you would like to be put into the story... :) Same with anyone else... Teehee :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Finally I felt worth it. Jasper was my equal, he made me feel truly loved, not just like some odd pet, but loved wholey. Grant it the situation to figuring out I was his, was rather freakishly awkward. But not once did I feel him burst with anger towards me for the events leading up to where we were now.

All I felt was slight confusion, a little tinge of frustration - only when I explained how I got to be in Maria's estate. But most of all I felt his abundunace of love envelope me. It consumed me, and I loved every minute of it. I also felt the lust between us.

True, I had always had a deep physical attraction to Jasper out of all of the Cullen's, but out of respect for ALice I kept away. That, and the fact she had made it very clear he 'hated' my smell before... Well now I knew the truth, Alice was a permenantly immautre mere child trying to hold on to what was not rightfully her's. In a way I felt pity and sadness towards my once thought best friend. But I was to focused on Jasper and the love we were making to give her anymore wasted thoughts of my time.

Time and time again Jasper brought me to paradise - to our own sexual nirvana. I never knew love was this beautiful!

Finally asIfelt his own hardened organ begin to slightly twitch within my hot wet walls, I managed to lock my eyes with him, and simply ask him to bite me. I was ready. There was no turning back now, and quite frankly I would never be the same innocent Bella again, not after the world Maria had introduced me too.

Shit, with everything that had happened I wouldn't mind sharring the sack with select females now, once Jasper thought I was ready, and only if he was ok with it. There was no way life would ever be normal. No, Jasper had struggled to long trying too be someones pet himself, and lying to himself about his true nature. I would comfort my mate and help bring out his darkside... Embrace it even.

As he started to fill my innermost parts with his seed, whilst whispering his love to me...I felt the sharpness of his teeth. Yes my true mate would not deny me my place with them. All I felt now was Jaspers love trying to envelope me even more as the flames started to burn.

I felt a comfortable change of posistion, it now felt as Iwasslowly being burned alive on top of an ice table. Oh it was unbareable, but feeling the constant bubble of love envelope me kept me sane.

Jasper kept repeating my name, and telling me about Charlie, Renee, how he would truly miss my chocolate colored eyes, how he loved me so much, he just wished he would take the flames away.

Jasper also told me he never wanted me to live with regrets, but would never judge as he had been judged for every slip up he ever made. As time started to pass slower more clearly he explained the very groundrules of being one of the undead, and how keeping the secret of our kind was the most important rule. If we risked expouser we would die, someone would kill us for the crime- period.

Possibly days, weeks, monthes, I couldn't know for sure seemed to pass... Then I heard my Jasper, whisper to me as I felt another shit and the rustling of fabric, that soon... Very soon I would awake.

As he stated that, and I was shifted in a few ways and then felt his arms wrap around me again, I noticed I could now hear everything, I could also tell that my finger tips and toes where no longer on fire. But as the fire disapaited, my heart lurched and fought from pain. It's beating raced, and raced, faster and faster... Until I could no longer hold back a gasp breaking my facade of peaceful slumber. It beat exactly twice more and stoped.

"Bella, Darlin'?... Can you open your eyes." Jaspers velvety voice whispered to me.

Slowly I opened them... Everything was sharper, vivd, it was like high def, on crack. There was even another color in the spectrum . I gasped at the shock out of reflex.

"Jasper, this is... whoa." I stated dumbly.

He chuckled lightly in response.

Suddenly I felt him shift and he came into my view. I was dumb founded, sure he wa sthe most handsome man in my human life. But with this new vision, he was Apollo... A Greek God.. A small smirk came to his lips, as he surely felt my lust, but more so my love for this creature before me.

"You are perfection my Bella, my love." He whispered as he crashed his lips to mine with such force and passion I nearly came from the wetness it caused as a side effect.

I began to get a bit carried away, before he stopped me from destroying the clothes he slipped on me sometime durring the change. "First Darlin' lets hunt, then you and I can have each other to ourselves fora very very long time." He stated huskily into my ear.

"Okay... How .. How do I do that?" I asked suddenly shifting my gaze downward, feeling kind of nervous I would be the only clumsy vampire in all the world when it came to hunting.

"First Darlin' drop the insecuritys... Second lover, follow me, and Iwill teach ya." Jasper replied putting a finger under my chin lifting it so we where once again looking at each other in the eye.

"I love you Bella, you have nothing to fear." Jasper whispered as he slowly kissed the top of my forhead.

"And I love you Jasper, now let's hunt because I'm pretty sure my other craving isn't going to be put at bay much longer." I replied back with a smirk myself, and shot a doese of lust to him, making him slightly groan.

We darted out of the cabin and I was amazed at how fluently I moved, not one trip. Runing together locked hand in hand, we came across something that made my throat tickle with anticipation. I looked at Jasper curiously.

"Bella that is a moose, and your first meal, welcome to the undead my girl... Now let your reflexes take over and go get it."

As I started towards the side of the mountain where the moose where located, something that really burned my throat with a pleasureable pain knocked me back almost... What was that? I took off for it and found the source a few minutes later... A bloodied near death body of someone I vaugely remembered not liking, Lauren Mallory... She was close to death, and by the looks of it had been attacked and left for dead. She wouldn't survive the change. But she was smelling particularliy better than moose. As I studied the scene of the campsite around me I also noticed a very dead Tyler.

"Bella? Is that you? Your EYES! YOU LOOK LIKE HER!" Lauren screamed.

My instincts told me to kill her now but I needed information first.. "I look like who Lauren.. Your very very hurt." I cooed almost seductivley.. Internally I was changing, almost starting to take a fancy of torturing the bitch before me.

"Her name was Victoria, she told me and Tyler we looked like we could totally party with her... So we came here two days ago. The thing is.. She wasn't a normal swinger type or whatever it is wedo to pass time. She cut us and drank our blood, but wouldn't bite us... What the fuck is she... Just get me out of here, I know you wouldn't have the slightest idea of what Im talking about." Lauren finished getting bitchy yet again... Stupid slut. Who the hell follows someone they barely know into the forrest for some freaky sex party ? Idiot.

Then an idea occured... Hahaha Maria would be so happy... I will make the change work even if it burns my throat. I had hope... Hope that I could change her and let Maria deal with her ass.

"Lauren... This may hurt a bit... I uh, I hope you survive." I stated grimley... And I bit... Oh she tasted horrible... Like a toxic mix of drugs and alchohol, and raw sex... ew...

"Bella!" I heard Jasper exclaim asIstarted pushing as much venom as Icould into the bitch... She could be a good play thing when she was strong enough to handle what Maria or I would like to do to her... "I just killed Victoria - Bella...Oh Bella... What are you doing?" Jasper finished with worry, shock, lust, love, and confusion rolling around him.

"Well I changed Lauren." I stated honestly. "I think Maria would like her, she tasted like sex drugs,whisky, and whore house." I began to reply not really sure what had clicked in me to make me think of such an idea.

"Have... Have you hunted ?" Jasper asked full of astoundment, yet oddly calm.

"Not yet I picked up on this as I headed towards the moose... It smelled more condusive to my taste buds." I replied honestly while I found myself biting my lip, I guess you do keep some human traits after all..

"Bella...Be very honest with me, I won't judge you... Does the idea of having a little play thing turn you on Darlin'.. ? Jasper asked me with a seductive arched eyebrow and a half smirk that made my wetness pool.

"Yes. I don't know I think of all the things we could dowith her, then I think of what Maria could do with her as well to justify it, and something just clicked... Oh my God im horrible!" I stated in nearly a sob, truly honestly confussed as to what was going on.

"No my Darlin' your not horrible, you are a succubus. And quite fraknly babe... The idea of you titalating another chick makes me fucking hard as hell." Ill carry her while you hunt... Let's bring her back to Maria's... I can't wait to see what the two of you can do to her." Jasper stated firmly. "Now hurry... Darlin'... I can't wait to see this unfold." jasper stated with a wink to me.

With that I took off hunting, I drained four moose, and one bear... I was sloshy... And horny... Going back to Marias with Jasper wasn't planned so soon...But violating the slut Lauren Mallory, with him watching... Was going to be priceless.

Read - review- suggest- :]

Again sorry for any type - o's. Doc uploader is still not being agreeable.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Astounding, my mate was outstanding and astounding... Hadn't even hunted yet,and managed to change Lauren Mallory, without draining her dry. Although that wouldn't be hard because as my Bella had so bluntly stated she did smell of sex, drugs, whisky and whore house.

What was more outstanding and rather mystical in a way, is that Bella was, had, changed... She was a succubus... A hybrid form of a female vampire. She would feed not only on blood, but also sex. The mentally inept clan of vegiterians always thought only Tanya, Kate, and Irina could produce such creatures... But in truth, they where just whores, trying to make excuses for explicit behavior... Never did they truly have the stomach for some of Maria's games...

I would know, I spent many years with my sire... Not only as her protector, but also as her release. Sexually - Maria was satisfying, but the love between Bella and I made sex more beautiful than ever. However I'd be a fucking lying douche bag if I didn't admit the thought of Bella, Maria, and a few others together wasn't holy shit hot. After all, I am still a man.

Running back towards Maria's estate in Portland Oregon while I carry the victim of Bella's lustful new desires, as she run next to me closely by my side... I thought of my past... I even thought about the few intimate experiences with Alice... Thank God I had only allowed that wench to be a cum guzzler. Sure I am certain to a mere mortal, sixty years of a few blowjobs was horrible. But sixty years to an immortal, it was just time quickly passing. Never had I allowed her the pleasure of my hardend cock... In truth on our very wedding night, she asked me to keep a t-shirt on when we where getting anywhere close to sex... I felt her revolt from my scars... And that was the first time I knew she was a lying whore... I fist fucked her and made her a little puppet. She wasn't worthy of me, and I was going to do my damndest to make sure her snatch was loose and soggy for the next bastard to get stuck with her. Cruel yes... But I am the God of War after all... And the lying cunt had decived me, though she didn't have an inkling I had caught on.

"You think she'll be upset with me?" Bella squeeked out as the smell of the estate filled our senses.

"Bella you are my mate, and you are a succubus, Maria is one of the only real ones I know other than you my dear... I can assure you.. You have nothing at all to fear." I reassured my mate, as we slowly crept around the estates peremeter.

"Dude seriously... Bella is a succubus, and your mate... You lucky bastard!" Peter stated in a tone full of humorus glee.. Fucker did always 'know shit'.

"Ah, Hi Bella... You look delicious still.. Even with clothes on." Peter stated almost flustered with yes, a bit of venom drooling from his lip... Thats it - THWAP!

"She is my mate you asshole!" I roared only to drop Lauren Mallory to the forrest floor, and punch him again... Just for good measure.

"STOP IT! Fuck - why don't you just both whip the cocks out, and I'll find a tape measure to see who is really longer for pitys sake!" Bella interupted us, and we both stoped, only to be met by more roaring laughter.

"Oh hell Bella, I love ya already! but think aback around one hundred and forty some years ago... Though I love my Peter, I can say I've already measured both and Jasper won!" Charlotte again doubled over with laughter.

"Um good to know.. Actually yanno I could have gone all of eternity without really knowing the truth to the question... Anyways - Hi, I'm Bella, that is my mate Jasper... You probably already knew that... Who knows you may have even laped my human lady nectar when I was on display a few days ago... Who knows, I don't i was told to look at the ground if you did hope it was good... Now about this pet... let's get her situatied shall we .. " Bella stated honestly and confidently... Although she met my gaze with awink and a dose of lust...Hmm hmm - She liked what I could give.

"Nice to meet you too Bella, and yes you taste devine... " Charlottle winked at my mate.. "By the way im Charlotte and feel free to uh visit me whenever, wherever, and however you like." Charlotte finished licking her lips, asshe shot off lust that was fucking hot as hell..

"Well lets get our new little pet into the estate... Maria's expecting us... " Peter stated breaking the lustful tension, to which I was releived for a second I thought both Char and Bella where going to start a fucking chick on chick fantasy, I was totally okay with that, but not with the annoying sound of Laurens moans and whines while she changed.

Upon entering the house Bella looked over to Lauren Mallory and yelled out for Maria.. Annoyed she asked "You got any ball gags for this sorry sap?" .

"Why yes Bella... Tell me.. What exactly do you have planned for her?" Maria asked delighted that Bella had brought home a new play doll.

" I was thinking a totally degraded house slut... See I actually remember this chick from Forks High... Not that it's been long, but with the change and all." Bella started and maria nodded for her to continue.

Bella explained how she had actually thought of just draining her, doubted she wouldbe able to survive the change, and something mentally - internally clicked within her beautiful mind that made her want to just do violent naughty things to Lauren.

"Ahhhhh a succubus like me, my dear girl... Hmm I wonder if I awakened a dark little monster down there with our fun." Maria stated back to Bella as bella finished, while forcefully grabbing Bella's underworld, and causing her to moan and gasp with... With pleasure? - Shit I was hard. In response I growled .. I was possesive, even if I wanted to watch this fuck fest unfold live.

"Ohhh Major ... I know she is your mate, and I am your sire.. Think we would be so selfish not to share with you, ourjuicy lady fruits?" Maria eyed me seductivley..while slowly fondling Bella's breasts. I had to give Maria credit... She could make any situation hot as fuck, not qite ashot as my Bella, but fuck pretty hot... Fuck me... This was gonna be awesome.

"Eeeeeek! I have an idea, let's all fuck over the burning changing slut I made ... We can all bite her lady bitsso she knows she belongs to us when she awakes! " Bella blurted out while her eyes twinkled in lust looking to me and Maria.

"Sounds like a fucktastic plan to me... Jasper my dear Major what say you?" Maria asked pleadingly. As my sire I would never deny Maria anything, as my mate Isabella would be satisfied for all eternity...

Slowly I walked up to the two most lethal beautiful women in my life, and I let my hands find both their pretty necks. Sending out all the lust I had, while locking eyes with my prettys... I seductivley asked ... "So who is gonna fuck my face first, and who wants to suck this hard cock, ladies?"

Read ~ Review ~ Suggest :]

Again SM owns it all ~ sadly I am not her.

Still having issues with doc uploader. But eh I wanted to get this out asap :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Bella my Bella, was riding my cock with a force I had never felt... And Maria my sire, was grinding her lady sweets all over my face, while suckling on Bella perfect breasts...When we had the urge to nip each other as vampires get while fucking, we would snap onto some 'sacred' part of the slut known as Lauren Mallory leaving a nice scar... Luckily, the ball gag muffled her screams. It was fucking hot as hell,and I was enjoying the moment. nomore hiding, the Major was back, and my mate Bella loved him. No more shame for acting out who I really was.

It was brought to an end all to soon as the smell of four vampires _I knew_ invaded not only my senses but Bella's as well.

"Fuck! It's Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice... And they are pissed" Bella stated as she slid off my cock, and strolled over to her clothes. - I'd have to save that for latter how did she know they were pissed...Hmm.

"How dare they stroll to my estate, like they have a right... I will destroy them!" Maria blurted with rage... She was a force when seething.

"You listen to me Peter! I am quite sure bella was forced here, there is no way she would move on so, so, quickly- I... I broke her! Like she would ever find love... Especially with Jasper... Who would willingly want him!" Edward roared somewhere downstairs. - This would be fun, I chuckled darkly.

Before I had time to pricess thatmy Bella had heard that, she was dressed and a blur went by me oozing with rage, anger, and all other upleasent pissed off emotions.

"Getting a tad bit rusty Major... Let's get down there before she lights my whole mansion a blaze." Maria snapped and followed after Bella, with me quickly on her heels.

"Now that's my girl!" I exclaimed at the sight before me with pride... She had torn Edward's stone dead heart out, and ripped his arms off... She oozed of hatred, pity, betrayal, and all kinds of other pissed off fuckery! How I loved her so.

"Edward you do not have a right to try and dictate my live... You said it yourself, 'Your not good for me Bella'! You fucked up, but actually Edward, Thank You! Without you leaving me I never would have imagined that my true mate is Jasper Whitclock, you know the God of War... " Bella then paused winking at me as her grip on Edward's throat tightend she continued. "As it just so happens my mate, and his sire Maria, and myself where just involved in a threesome, well actually more of a foursome if you count the burning slut... But that's neither here nor there... It was kinky, dirty, and fun!.. You interupted us...And after all I am a newborn... Oh wait, you don't know anything about explicit sexual behavior... Then I guess you wont be needing this!" Bella finished icy as hell, as she ripped Edward dick off, and let him fall to the floor sobbing. I couldn't really blame the poor shell of a man before me, that shit hurts.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled, for the first time ever using a deadly tone. Wow maybe he had balls after all ?

"Edward, you disgust me... Bella, Jasper, I do not approve of such a savage way to life, but that is only from ignorance on the matter. Forgive our intrusion...However, if it is okay, I would like to stick around with Esme... Maybe learn a bit..Esmes always wanted to see how other vampires exsist apart from us and the Voltorui... And for you Maria I give you Edward and Alice..." Carlisle stilled taking in the two bopsy twins and let the disappointment roll off of him. "They need to be taught a lesson... As their father figure I don't think I could do it... I'm from a different background, and time..." Carlisle finished with a sigh.

"Yes Carlisle I think I could help mold them into more mature and intelligent vampires." Maria nodded licking her lips.

"Daddy! Nooo!" Alice whimpered still trying to be a great actress and hold onto me... Disgusting.

"It is done Alice, you belong here, and here you shall learn." Carlisle answered her with a firm tone.

"B -b- but... Mommy!" Alice then turned her attention to Esme.

"Oh shut the fuck up Alice - You and Edward have fucked up far enough, I don't want you to ever call me Mommy or Carlisle Daddy again... I had a child a perfect son.. He is with Jesus now. I do not want you to taint my title of a Mother... That is reserved for children who treat their elders and syblings with respect andhonesty... Not for lying nitwits!" Esme exclaimed.

"Bella dear...Immortality suits youvery well... Just because of Edward and Alice's lies and idiot behavior...I do hope we can still be close. Youmy dear I always thought of as a daughter... When I tried to convince Edward that us leaving was not a good idea, he said you'd die if we stayed... Alice lied along with him .. I'm only sorry I did not see through it... How you and Jasper make such a warm loving pair.. I am proud of you." Esme told Bella as she wrapped her in a light motherly embrace. Then Esme met my eyes.. "I've always been proud of you as well Jasper." She stated pulling me into the hug.

"Whoa group hug... I feeel the love." Peter then stated with a slight sarcastic undertone followed by a chuckle... Interupting, the brady bunch scene taking place in a saddistic yet hot vampires layer.

"What is that smell ... It smells familure..." Edward whimpered as Charllote was putting a vampire proof collar and leash on his unmarred body.

"That would be Lauren Mallory... I changed her...She is now me and Maria'shouse pet. " Bella finished with a grin, a demonic hot grin at that made Edward gasp..

"Say... I have a idea for your first lesson sweet cheeck..." Maria then started. "Put Edward on the bondange wall... Anchor the sluts mouth to he already healing apendage. That way when she awakes she can keep biting his not so well endowed love shaft off...Oh it will be grand!" Maria finished wither her authority tone in full swing.

"Niceee.." Bella chimed in.

"Oh! Use the ball gag on Alice I hate her voice!... I'm thinking female circumsicion vampire style... You know with a blow tourch!" Maria ordered out to Peter with a gleeful laugh.

"Very niceeeee..." Bella stated again... And the two high fived.

Finally turning to me Bella whispered.. "Jasper... I need to hunt.."

We were out the doors in nano seconds hand in hand running through the green forrest... Until we smelled them...

Read-Review-Suggest :]

Doc uploader still..Still is pissing me off sorry for the type-o's.

All you reviewers ROCK! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"What the FUCK is that stench!" Bella yelled out trying to fan her nose... We where surrounded. By werewolves... Fuck. My. Life.

"Darlin' I do beleive that is the smell of werewolves... Although I have no fucking clue why they would be here... I mean we are in the middle of Oregon's forrest and way way past where they patrol." I replied clenching my jaw... They did smell quite nasty.

"Bella! Wait... Why... Are your eyes red?" A black haired boy began, as he walked half naked out from behind one of the large evergreens we were surrounded in.

"Well Jacob, why do you smell of wet dog, fowl body odor, and hang with werewolves." Was Bella's response.

'Ah interesting she doesn't know her 'human' friend is a werewolf'... I internally thought to myself... 'It would figure so, she did have quite a draw for all things supernatrual'... Hmm ... 'Wonder if she knows any alien people too, that would be a kick, hmm wonder if they are really among us' .. Stop, back to the matter at hand.

"Why are you all here pup?" I questioned, still feeling slightly uneased as to why the hell they would be here.

"Well, ya see... We tracked Bella's scent here, we smelled and unfamilure vampire all over her house... Charlie had been distraught... So we figured she was good as dead,and faked her death.. We just wanted to make sure was with someone who would control her uh, appitite. besides...Thats not all... " The boy.. err Jacob stilled and hung his head low now not looking Bella in the eye... I could feel his nerves, anger, and pissed offness rolling.

"Continue Dog!" I barked out with venom, what the fuck was he hiding!

"Well Charlie had an accident... And well... Oh this is all so fucked... His body disappeared from the hospital morgue." Jacob began slowly. "We have reason to beleive he was taken by the ones that rule your kind." He finished, still looking at the ground.

"WHAT!" Bella screamed with venom . .. . And cue up the new born vampire temper tantrum - uht oh. haha.

"How the fuck, could you let that happen..? Stupid stupid mutts!" Bella roared and started pacing around nervously... Knocking fully grown trees down like twigs... Well at least she hasn't lunged for them yet.

" You dare call us stupid, you little BITCH!" Another wolf came leaping out nude...Poor fella..He really shouldn't do that to a newborn...Especially my mate...

"Stop Paul..." Jacob snapped with a growl.

"I don't know who the fuck you are you dickwad, but call me a bitch again I will have your head up your ass... Literally." Bella cackled...

- Trembling, and shaking... Hmm, I was giving the stupid mutt all I could trying to send him calm, and keep everyone else sane, but this idiot was slow... He was now seriously trying to piss off my mate.. Well if the fucker has a death wish, who the hell am I to deny him!

"You can try little girl... I will rip apart and set you a blaze, I don't give a fuck what Jake or Sam say - Whore!" Paul grinned demonically... Uht oh I sensed a rouge - if he lived through this, he would be killed by the pack. I felt them trying to calm him down, but the mutt wouldn't listen... As I started to crack my knuckles and crouch into a deffensive position something that left me awestruck happened... shhhiiiiit... Bella was ... was a hybrid..

"Paul - You want to be the big bad wolf... ? You think your a badass werewolf... tsk..tsk.. tsk.. You ever wonder why Billy was best friends with my father, Paul..? Ever get an inkling as to why im not totally in shock that you are all wolves ? Why I so gracefully excepted vampires.. Are you really that stupid... ? " Bella grinned demoinically.

Before we even knew what the fuck was going on she phased... Kinda?.. But it wasn't how they phased.. She simply gracefully crouched down to the ground as a vampire would who was about to attack, her eyes glazed over to black.. The clouds broke through to expose the full moons light.. But when she sprang she was a huge ass fucking white wolf, but more so than the shock of that.. She smelled the same, she smelled like vampire.. Fuck.. Just well... Fuck me running... Guess Bella's been holding back on all of us haha.

Everyones eyes.. looked like they were popping out of their skulls, big as saucers... Shit I do think my own jaw, was somewhere on the ground... I thought they were nearly extinct... Sweet, guess Caius isn't as badass as he thought he was. haha.

Before we could even fathom and put together everything that was going down, Bella howled into the moonlight, it was deafining. . . Filled with rage... And she looked at Paul who was about to spring on her... Sorry Paul... Maybe next lifetime.

With one ultra fast swopping motion on a blurr of entanglement, Bella snapped his neck and drained him dry? Why yes.. Yes she did.

Bella imediately phased or changed back whatever it was it was mystical, because she sure as hell was able to keep her clothes in tact... Something the shifters never learned apparently.

"Anyone else wanna needlessly insult me ?" Bella growled out licking alittle left over blood from the corner of her lip.

"No.. But.. Holy shit! Bella what... When ?" Jacob stuttered like well, a blubbering idiot... Although, not sure if I wouldn't be doing the same to my mate, he just beat me to the punch, not that I minded...

"Jacob- seriously? Shit, ask your Dad... Pup... " Bella responded.

"Um... Bella.. How is it possible, Everything I heard lead me to believe that well.. You would die if I bit you... But hey here you are." I asked my mate, well sounding like as much a doucheas Jake just had...Great.

"Oh! Well thats true with the shifters...Werewolves, like me, children on the moon...We don't change till after our eighteenth birthday...We can be eaisly changed to vampire, but.. One tiny drawback.. When we change it's only on a full moon, blood moon, blue moon. And uh, hmm.. I would have aged... Although typically a lot slower... Charlies really eighty five... Although, I do not think Renee knows that. did it ever occur to either of you species your not the only ones with secrets? i mean come on now, why do you think Edward couldn't read my thoughts... Why do you think Alice was so livid... Jealous bitch new I could crush her at will... I kinda toyed with her visions... Once I knew she was up to something, though I couldn't put my finger on it.. " Bella huffed... Still agitiated.

"How did you toy with the fortune tellers visions?" Another, older looking, buffer, black haired man now crept out of the tree line... Ah, Sam... I simply noddedfor Bella to continue.

"I um... I walked her mind... Like we dream walk with peoples minds... I just poped in thereand did stuff." Bella said innocently, and winked at me.

"Uhh huh darlin' and you did what in her mind?" I asked using a hint of sarcasm and my drawl.

"Well I was with you love... In provacative situations..hehe." Bella laughed a little, andsent me a shot of love, and lust.

"I approve one hundred percent darlin' .." I replied grabbing her and kissing her gentily on top the forehead.

"Jasper as tempting as you always are love... We need to figure out how to get Charlie back... Further more, who the hell actually took him... For some reason I don't think it was the Voltorui... " Bella stated sincerely while lightly grazing my lips before going back to her pacing... She was right... The voltouri rarely wanted to come to the states.. After all I was here, and if they feared anything it was me. Not to mention Maria...We have an agreement, we keep order here... They stay there... Otherwise, hell on earth may very well proceed. Eh, what can I say... I have a temper.

"Wait! where are Rose and Emmet..?" Bella blurted excitidly. and I'll be damned like alight switch.. It flicked on.

"I haven't heard from them in a bit now... Ohhh..." I should have thought about that sooner... Emmett was very protective of Bella, and Rose put on the charrade of ice queen, but really.. She loved her very much. It made perfect sense didn't it ? That they would change him if they could so he could be with Bella ? Perfect sense!

"Who's up for a long run till we find them?" I asked sensing what Bella was feeling... Hope.

_**Read-Review-Suggest :]**_

_**Doc uploader = still giving me hell. Sorry for any type-o's.**_

_**D/C: I am not S.M. so I don't own it. If I did however... It wouldn't be under young adults...M MA is more my style :] lolz.**_

_**AN: If you find this story to explicit or are expecting some virginal wedding bliss associated with Jasper & Bella Move on.. Try " T " rated stories or younger.. To me that's nothing but a funny teenagers wet dream... Vampires are dark and sinister, take pleasure in pain, and inflicting it.. Sexually to me a vampire should be almost nympho like ... Yes they mate and love of course... But unlike insecure humans... They are not affraid of pushing the envelope to orgasmic bliss, and bloodbaths. ... After all they are vampires.. Not angels or fairys. Sorry it's just not how this story will go.. So do not send me lots of messages wishing it would...There are very well wrote stories out there that go in that fluffy direction some of which I 3... But when I write... I prefer the Major. Sex. Violence. Blood ... And humor of course :) Thanks :) **_

_**To all my awesome reviewers You pwn :) Honestly I didn't expect this muchof a response... Luv ya guys :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Someone took my father from the morgue... I only hoped it was Emmett and Rosalie.. It made the most logical sense.

The packs thougts were now drowning my own... Funny I had never gave much thought as to how it would be to have some mental disorder, that some people sadly suffer from... But hell if hearing their thoughts like inner voices wasn't annoying! After experiencing it first hand, I felt bad for people with such conditions now.

Jacob was pissed, but understood why I killed Paul... Sam agreed although he would have much rather held a traditional tribal pack type trial, and then destroyed him. Paul was a mennace to their own kind. How could he protect people from Vampires and Werewolves when he couldn't even control his own temper or bow to order. It was almost like he was rabbid... Huh, hmm.. Maybe he was..? Either way problem solved.

Luckily they where all in agreement that either way Paul would parish, by my hands or the tribes... He was a loose cannon... He was a security threat, and luckily he took the burn out of my throat.

I knew I had a lot of explaining to do to my mate... I had kept a rather large secret from him... But in truth, I had just learned the truth about everything in the past year. And after everything between Edward, Maria, and then Jasper and the change I really did not know for sure if I would still phase... But when Paul pushed my buttons one to many times... I felt my instincts change... Like my Father had once told me, it would just come natrually.

Jasper I could sense was flabberghasted... Not mad, never mad, he was my love.. But he was in a bit of vampiric shock. I kind of internally had to giggle at this... He was the God of War, and his jaw was still hanging open.

How would I even begin to explain this seceret to him? I was truly unsure... I could sense his curiosity rising as we and the LaPush shifter pack took off through the forrest to hopefully locate my father.

Running effortlessly along side my mate, I began to flashback through my fuzzy human memories to how the secret was revealed to me shortly after we returned from Phoenix.

_"Bella, why don't we just order a pizza in tonight... " Charlie began. _

_"Well I could cook - It's no problem Dad." I answered with truth._

_"NO... I don't want you to cut yourself tonight it's a full moon... There are stranger things than that golden eyed boy your seeing." Charlie stated seriously... Ok now I was intrigued... What the heck did he know that I didn't think he knew. _

_Charlie then slowly walked up to me and grabbed the wrist James had left a nice little scar on.. Looked at it intently and spoke out. . . "That's not from glass Bella... It is cool to the touch, and it is crescent shapped like the venomous mouth of a vampire... Why don't we start from there... What truly happened in Arizona Bella?" Charlie finished with a question and I was well.. in shock now... What didhe know about vampires... Oh gawd he was going to put me in a loony bin, he had always seemed so, so... So skeptical. _

_"Relax Bella... Your not crazy nor do I think you are... However Renee would think we had all flipped our lids. . . She is not at all in tune with the supernatrual world that clouds people everyday." Charlie sighed out, as he took his seat at the kitchen table. He was right._

_"How do I possibly explaine Vampires.." I whispered in a voice to low for surely Charlie to hear._

_"Well that's a start.." Charlie responded at normal tone.. "Vampires... The cold ones.. All from the same curse supposedly." Charlie finished somewhat startaling me._

_"You knew?" I exclaimed, very confused_

_"Of course I knew... Bella I have a secret aswell, and it will effect you reguardless if you change to one of the more glamourus creatures of the night..Presumming you and Edward will wait until you areat least eighteen to change you." Charlie began slowly... But I interupeted him... _

_"Edward is affraid he will damn my soul... If he changes me... He says he loves me, but doesn't want to change me... I can say without any doubt if ido ever convince him... It will take longer than my eighteenth birthday.. Unfortunately." I finished almost sadly. _

_"Then if my suspicions are right, and I am not saying what they are someone may be listening or watching... He may very well not be your mate... But I know without a doubt you are suited for immortality... I wouldn't loose to much sleep over aging fast kid... Truth is the full moon following your eighteenth birthday, you will age very, very slowly... Because as a Swan... You are indeed a werewolf. A real werewolf not some shapeshifter like Sam Uley, triggered out of rage.. But a full moon wolf howling werwolf." Charlie then finished. and I think I was in shock... _

_"W-w-wwhat? Dad did you jusst say I'm a werewolf.. Don't they hate vampiers?" I stuttered in disbeliefe._

_"On the contrary Bella... We made vampires many many years, thousands of years ago...However there are some, namely a gentleman of the undead named Caius. He cannot stand the truth.. In certain places wars bust out because of our odd diferences...But here in the United States with the God of War around you do not need to worry about any such things... Trust me" Charlie responded casually. _

_"Prove it!" I insisted gathering up all of my nerve._

_"Follow me.." Charlie sighed, and was out of the back kitchen door at vampire speed. That was odd.. I thought as I stumbled to the back yard... _

_Charlie crouched down like a ...Like a very pissed off vampire.. His eyes glazed over to the blackest color of night... He no longer my father... But a predator.. He sprang like a vampire, but as he stood he gracefully transformed into a giant white wolf.. He winked at me .. And then lept fourth again... But he was.. My Dad again... Back in his uniform and in human form._

_"Holy shit!" I gasped. Lost for words... Totally._

_"Language Bella, your a smart kid... Don't want to seem like you lack a decent vocab, and speak in an un-lady like manner." Charlie sighed as he ushered me back into the house._

_"Dad you just... and then wolf.. and why didn't you tell me sooner." I was still bumbling like a moron. _

_"Because... It wasn't time... But I feel something in the air... It's nearly four months till your Birthday... Somethings changing in the air.. I cannot put my finger on it... .But I knew it wastime to tell you... I feel decite rolling around... Bella... Just promise me reguardless of whatever happens you will keep the secret safe until you must use it... And Bella... Your young.. This Edward, he is okay and all... But something... Something tells me your actual mate may just be around a dark alley way in the shadows of the night. Hmmm... Anyways Remember we only change of full moons, blood moons, and blue moons... Keep the secret safe... That's all I ask .. The rest will come to you from instincts." Charlie finished while giving me a bear hug._

_"I love you Daddy." I whispered in my fathers arms. Suddenly all of my life made sense, his privacy, why he liked Forks, and small town life. . . He suddenly seemed so wise beyond years._

_"Love you too Bells..." He whispered softly. _

_As we let go of our embrace I noticed he was staying downstairs and not going to bed at his usual time... How many times had I thought nothing of that on former full moons Iwondered._

_"Dad one question... Well two... How old are you really... And uh what do you hunt?" I asked.. I had to know._

_"Bella I hunt criminals... Crooks of the worst kind... It leaves me satisfied till the next full moon... I would never harm an innocent human... But I cannot get down like the vampires you run with either... Tried a deer once.. It was disgusting. - As for how old I am... Your mother believes me to be right around forty two now... In truth... I am eighty five... Now Bella, i'm sorry but the pull to my animal instinct is taking over.. See ya tomorrow kiddo. " Charlie finished with a small grin as he darted out the back of the house again. _

That was all that was ever discussed.. Well as far as I could tell, my human memories were a bit fuzzy. But Charlie and I had a unique relationship like that , he didn't have to hover, and we only said things that needed to be said. I would do my damndest to find him. but before i could... I had to set the record clean with Jasper...

I slowed my running down and sent him love, and need.. Picking up on it my mate slowed to astop and found my hands.

"Jasper ... I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier... But everything ... And it was so fast... You know Iwanted to tell the Cullen's on my Birthday." I paused when jasper cringed at the memory of my Birthday.

"You know I am not pissed about that baby... It lead me to you.." I continued sending out my love to my mate... He was so beatiful.

"I know... I don't mind Bella... Your a newborn... And a spectacular one at that... Little shocking that you can poof gracefully into a wolf...But I think it's spectacular." Jasper finished sincerely letting his love envelope me, as his eyes lustfully bore into mine.

"Oh how pathetic... You ever think maybe I'm her mate." Jacob said annoyed obviously listening on something that wasn't meant for him. Asshole. Pup needed to be taught a lesson.

Managing all the lust I could, I shot it to Jasper and whispered in a tone to low for the shifter to hear... "Fuck me now -" With that said we quickly lost all the clothes between us.

Quickly and with hunger, I found the forrest floor on my hands and knees, as Jaspers loving , and yummy arms grazed and snaked around my my body making me moan with anticipation.. Finally they found their way to my breasts, and his long nimblefingersstarted rolling my nipples , right as he crashed his long hardend cock into my wet entrance. I yelped in pleasure.

Locking eyes with a shocked and confused Jacob, I simply stated which each thrust Jasper gave me... "Jacob. This. Is. My. Mate. I. ahhh. Am. ooo. His. We. Love. Each. Ohhhhhhhh. Other. Now. Go. Ahhhhhhh. Away. so. I . can. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Cum. In. ooooooo. Peace!"

With that Jacob ran, giving us some privacy to get the release we both needed in eachother.

"That was so fucking hot Bella.." Jasper groaned into my ear.. "Fucking cum with me...Cum with me Bella let me feel you pool all over my hard cock." He groaned huskily to me. with that and the combination of loveand lust swirling about us... I let go... And came all over him- Oh God! Such a release!

"Darlin' I love you." Jasper whispered to my ear as he started to gather my clothing to get dressed again.

"And I love you Jasper." I replied.

"HOLY SHIT!" I blurted out again upon further reviewing my inner monolouges with my father about the werewolf subject.

"What... What is it Bella?" Jasper asked worridley.

"Jasper! My Dad new about the God of War!" I excalimed with a shot of pride.

"Well Darlin' I do have a temper that is quite legendary." Jasper replied as he kissed me on the lips tenderly.

Fully clothed again he took my hand and whispered... "It'll be okay... We will find him Bella." together, we took off searching again for Charlie... He was there somewhere, andwe were going to find him.

**Read ~ Review ~ Suggest :]**

**D/C: As always I am still not S.M... So I still do not own the stories. :P**

**All you reviewers are so awesome ... You make me smile :D thanx :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Hey fuckers... Figured I'd find you two out here... " Peter yelled tapping his pointer finger to his head in gesture, as he came rushing at a non-threatening distance to Bella and myself side.

"Peter... I gather you know shit... Any idea where the hell my father may very well be, or is your gift like Alice's, virtually useless?" Bella stated scarcastically... I could feel her tension she was a nervous wreck in reguards to not knowing for sure who had taken her father.

"Well sweet thing... I take insult you would compare me to a house slut! However to answer your question... I have a feeling it was in fact Rose and Emmett who took Charlie... However I think there is a bit more to the story... Anyone think to phone that freak coven of hussy's in Alaska ?" Peter finished while arching his eyebrow to me.

"Why the hell would the Denali coven want Charlie ?" I asked dumbfounded he would suggest it, but eh, the fucker did 'know shit'.

"The ones who visit and interect withthe Cullen's ?" Bella thought aloud.

"Yes them.." Peter stated.

"Why?" I asked again, in a more orderly tone.

"Charles Swan is a Werewolf... Am I not mistaken?" Peter said and wiggled his eyebrows to Bella.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with why they would want him... Stop speaking like a gibbering baboon and explain." Bella retorted clearly frustraited. I couldn't blame her.

"Well... Tanya always liked wolfmen... Now im not for sure...But I have a feeling... If Rose and Em took him, and he was changing and they didn't know what to do... And Carlisle and Esme where attending to take care of the amazing freak show of self absorbed bopsy twins... Why wouldn't they go to them for help? - Why wouldn't Tanya, Kate, or Irina try to claim him as a mate?" Peter finished with a cheesy grin.

"Ew... I don't even want to ever think of Charlie andtypicalvampire sex or mating again... Sure if he was infact changed I know it will happen... Doesn't mean I ever want to think about it... Just fucking gross! GROSS!" Bella finished with a seething tone.

"I understand Ma'am." Peter said.

"So you think.. You think he is there?" I asked.

"I know he was... But we have some other information to discuss... Vlad and Stephan." Peter replied.

"Okay so who the hell are they ?" Bella asked curiously. Shit even I was curious... what the hell would they be interested in Charlie for?

"They are like you Bella... Not the succubus oh so juicy you.. But the you taht howls at the moon durring full moons. " Peter answered smugly, earning a growl from me. - I know.. But Maria is my sire... Peter is well... I'm his sire and I don't cross swords.

"So this Vlad and Stephan... Why would they want Charlie?" Bella asked.

"That my dear is easy... They think all hybrids should join them to overtake the voltouri or parish." Peter answered honestly, and Bella seethed with rage.

"How many have they claimed Peter... How many like me or Charlie have they played God with?" Bella roared while lifting himup by his throat. I sent out calm.

"As far as I know ... Most of them." Peter replied honestly.

"They will pay!" Bella roared in the most leathal tone I had ever heard. It was deadly hot.

"Not before we figure out the facts... " I replied interupting the little scene of vampire pissed off mystical female newborn rawr fuckery before me.

"Jasper clearly they need to be torched!" Bella seethed... I shot around some lethargy and calm... She was my mate I loved her more than anything, but we did not need to go into this without knowing all of the facts. Thats how most vampires in the wars parished at my hands.

"Yes if they did in fact take Charlie.. Charlie is a smart man Bella do not doubt that ever - I am sure he would play along until we figure this out and plan... And I am not talking monthes of planning... I am talking getting orginized... Here is one of my favorite quotes Darlin'."... I paused letting my love and understanding fall on her before continuing... "Fast is fine but accuracy is final. You must learn to be slow in a hurry. Wyatt Earp - He was a famous cowboy... Well he is still around, him Big nose Kate, and Doc Holliday." I finished gazing onto my mate.

"Wyatt fucking Earp is a vamp?" Bella blurted, full of wonder.

"Yes.. Lucky for the gunslinger Earp, Maria pulled your mate off of him. He lives in Montana with his coven." Peter interjected.

"You almost ate Wyatt Earp?" Bella glared at me yet flashed a half smile.

"It was an accident." Peter hung his head in mock shame looking between Bella and I. I could sense the humor coming off of him . Sick fucker. Well it was kind of funny actually.

"Very interesting.." Bella whispered.

"Anymore historical people that are now among the undead?" Bella asked quietly.

"Hundreds." Peter replied.

"Good to know." Bella finished with a wry grin.

Just as I was about to bring more up the pressing current matter at hand ... My cell phone went off. Everyone practically stoped breathing, and oozed anticipation as I answered... "Major Whitlock... With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" ...

**Read - Review- Suggest :]**

**More soon.. I promise :)**

**D/C : I am still not owning anything Twilight.. lol.**

**THANKS REVIEWER'S YOU ARE ALL AWESOME.**

**AGAIN-18+ only... But if you have gotten this far... lol you know that.. If you are under 18+ - SHAME ON YOU! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER, JASPER!" The voice literally screamed out of my cell, and quite frankly, made my eardrums want to bleed if they could.

"Charlie? Sir? Bella is.." He cut me off.

"Is she like you now? Is she a vampire ? Is she safe from all the crazies I have been encountering ? - Do NOT stall.. Answer me son!"

"Yes Sir! She's is safe. And right here..." I began, but this time Bella interupted as she grabed the phone and screeched...

"DAD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? You know the fucking shifters came tracking my sparkling ass to wherever the hell I am... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU CHARLIE... AND STOP YELLING AT MY JASPER!" Bella screamed... I felt joy, happiness, a bit of anger, and love as she yelled.

"Thank GOD your okay... I woke up with the big guy and the knock out blonde looking over me... Then I met some other weirdo's... I think they took me to some sexual vampire cult Bella.. These women here want me as their mate... I don't feel that pull.. Anyways tempers started to flair and with the full moon well I did what comes natrually... After stating I will not be a vegan sex vamp cult member... Well Bella... Turns out I have a gift and everyones a little scared shitless by me now... I need your help... How soon can you and Jasper be here ?" Charlie was rushed ashe finished. Bella looked a bit confussed as to what to ask or say, so I gentily took the phone back from my mate.

"Charlie... We can be there within two hours... I need you to stay calm and tell me what happened." I stated gentily full of calm, but firm. What the hell could he have done to freak out the Denali coven and Rose and Em?

"They are.. they're... Human again." Charlie stated in a leathal flat tone. I thought for sure he was bull shitting me.

"Charlie, what really happened?" I asked not buying it...

"They are fucking human again... They smell delcious...Except for Tanya, she smells kinda funny... Like stale potatos." Charlie stated truthfully.

With that... Bella mouthed what I was thinking... Run.. Start running!

"Charlie Ineed you to stay on the phone with me , we wouldn't want you to do anything drastic." I pleaded with him.

"Jasper damnit... I am not going to murder people who have been walking the world for eons. That's why I called for help... Do not negociate with me kid... I was the cheif of police in Forks for years." Charlie finished with a sigh.

"Here is what I want you to do Charlie... Go to the forrest and find anything that moves and drink it... I mean anything... I don't care if it is some stupid human where they shouldn't be.. Do not drink from any of the family there!" I barked into the phone. sure ididn't exactly care for human blood being an empath and all, but Rose and Em especially had prioritys.

"Okay.. I can do that. . ." Charlie answered.

"Good stay on the line with me." I stated... I didn't want him to hang up.

"Okay I'll slide it in my shirt pocket though." Charlie stated. I was fine with that.

"Peter! Call Maria... Inform her as to what the hell is going on, and tell her to please inform Carlisle and Esme. " I shouted out as we where running at a pace I am not sure I have ever ran before.

Suddenly I heard a very terrified Rose yelling at Charlie... "You called Jasper? Are you out of your fucking mind! He is the God of War, you DOLT! We are all so going to die, by a vampire - Not any vampire, my brother in coven... And one of the most feared in the world! How ironic I get my humanity back and we are going to die!" She seemed to be sobbing.

"Listen Rose, I don't think Jasper or Bella mean you any harm they are coming to help figure this whole mess out!" Charlie was trying to sooth her... But - that only made matters a little worse.

"BELLA IS A NEWBORN LIKE YOU CHARLIE! OH God! I wonder if it will be fast... I hope so!" Rosalie sobbed.

"Isabella Marie ismy daughter, and I just know she has control... So quit whining, Jeeze... I'm going to hunt... DO NOT MOVE... I think it's safe to say I would catch you... And I do not want to scare anyone to death." Charlie snapped back. Good - keep them there till weknowwhat the fuck happened, I thought to myself.

"Char, Maria, Carlisle, Esme, and Gayett are on their way.. Surprisingly Maria left Lauren in charge of Edward and Alice's punishment, apparently the girl is quite saddistic... I'll let Maria herself explain that one haha. Should arrive shortly after we do." Peter spoke over to my direction.

"Who the hell is Gayett?" Bella interjected. "I mean who the hell would keep that name... I would have changed it imediately. " She finished as we pushed our speed of our run even faster.

"Haha... His name is Garrett, Bell." Peter replied with a soft chuckle. "I call him Garrett because after being aroundsince the times of George Washington he still is solo." Peter finished honestly.

"Well that has gotta suck." My Bella replied. I agreed.

Finally after running in silence for a long forty five minutes, we reached the surrounding forrests to the Denali covens house.

"Dad... I smell you!" Bella shouted out with an eager edge.

"Oh Bella... I didn't think I'd ever see you again, there where whispers about you ending up with Maria of the South!" Charlie exclaimed as they embraced in awarm father daughter hug.

"Well actually Dad... You know what nevermind... How about this.. Since you and I are going to be around forever... Let's make a promise to never, EVER, discuss our personal or sexual life- EVER." Bella stated bluntly with honesty rolling off of her. I had to agree that would just be awkward as all fuck.

"Um... Is.. Is there anything you need to tell me? Where you hurt? Forced?" Charlie began concerned.

"Dad - I canassure you Maria is well different, then again I have my own differences too.. Let's just leave it at that... I can assure you I was not forced into anything, but since your going to hear about it eventually... I am a true Succubus, Vampire, Well and you know about the werewolf part - hybrid... So assuming you know the lengends of succubus, and well ... Yeah Dad please let's just not. Have. This. Discussion. - EVER!" Bella replied embarassed... It was bittersweet almost made me miss her blush, except for the burn it brought.

"Oh wow. Okay then kiddo... I agree, we just uh, won't go there... BUT - and this is only because I am your Father... If you ever need help - you can ask." Charlie finished, uncomfortable, honest, and glad to be done with where that conversation might have gone. I agreed again, moving on.

"Dad, this is Jasper, The God of War, and my mate. . . That is Peter, he is like yoda, but more annoying and not nearly as handsome... And the Others will be here soon." Bella stated to her father, earning a chuckle from me and a glare from Peter.

"I am way more handsome then Yoda... And nice to meet you Sir.. Now can you explain what the fuck happened?" Peter responded.

"Well I told you... Things got a little out of control, tempers flaired, and when tanya and Rose tried to restrain me I snapped almost as an odd unwanted reflex, when my venom hit their skin it caused them to fall to the ground... When they came to ... They where human... So then everyone was in an up roar of sorts... I was only defending myself, and snap after snap same effect. " Charlie finished calmly, yet underneath he was terrified of his own power... Not that I blamed him, I had never heard of such a thing... Not even in documented vampire history. Freaky shit for sure.

"Well Dad... Hmm... I have no idea... Just don't bite me.. I like this life. And I plan to spend it with Jasper." Bella stated, and it made my dead heart want to race. I loved that woman,more and more with each passing minute.

"I would never... I didn't even mean to dothat.. I guess Im a freak of the undead... Not that I schose this life.. Emmett, the big guy? Yeah he said something as he was biting me, that he wasn't going to have me depressing his little sister... Guy cares about you, but damn if he is terrified of all of us now. " Charlie then finished.

"Sounds like Emmett, maybe Bella and I should try to talk to him, and you and Peter wait out here for the others?" I asked sending some agreement around... I knew my gift would be handy, and I also knew that Charlie getting provoked could be drastic.

"Fair enough... I'm terribly sorry. " charlie finished with an apology that was not needed.

"Never apoligize or being what you are Sir...They should have known better." Was my response as Bella grabbed my hand and we headed towards the large log and stone house.

"OH GOD! DON'T KILL US!" Tanya screamed as we entered the house. - Time to work my Jasper mojo... CALM - full speed ahead.

"Why the fuck would we kill you? We came to help now shut the fuck up, and tell us where Rose and Em are! " Bella snapped at her. - Well my girl didn't take shit, I liked that quality - a lot.

"I'm here, are you okay Bella? It always helped me to uh hold my breath.." Rose stated meekly.. fearfully, but trying very hard to compose herself... My poor poor Rosie twin.. She had never wanted the life of a vampire, and now she was scared shitless because she was not one...I truly did feel for her! - More calm straight ahead... It was after all the least I could do.

"Rosalie... Okay breath, you look like your having a panic attack.." Bella stated calmly... And it worked.

"I don't know what to do... I'm alive..I mean human.. And I'm so scared!" Rose breathed out with honesty.

"Rosie... The only thing I can think of is giving you an option... I could bite you, again... and you know what that's like.. And you could bea vampire all over again... Or...Well.. We could let you stay human, providing you keep the secret... Otherwise you know you'd end up... Dead." I said with a leathal quality, she had to know if it camedown to it, I'd kill her myself.

"You'd let us remain human bro?" Emmett interupted as he came out from the coat closet... Yeah like I couldn't smell him.. Moron. But I'll be damned I had a soft spot for them both.

"Of course.. I know out of anyone of you hiding or cowarding in this house, that you and Rose never ever wanted this life... " I replied with honesty.

"Bells... You were brought into this life by choice, you wouldn't be upset we gave it up with relative ease, when you had to fight for it, it seems, would you?" Rose asked Bella sincerely.

"Rose...I know, you always wanted a family, and are pissed off you did not get one... I do not know your whole story, Edward said that was yours to tell, and when your ready human or vampire...I would love to hear it... But honestly hun, I think if this is what you want, you've dreamt of, then go for it, as long as you keep in touch!" Bella replied wrapping her into a soft hug to be extra careful she did not injure her in anyway. She was such an honest creature, my Bella was.

"Well damn then we choose to stay this way... Until the time comes we may change our mind... So long aswe can still be family!" Emmett boomed with love.

"Yes Em... A family that puts the fun in disfuntional." Bella giggled.

As I was getting ready to adress the memebers of the Denali coven on the matter... My Cell rang.

"Jasper... get out here, well don't.. Shit." Peter stated almost sounding tramatized.

"What is wrong did you piss off Charlie that much that now you are a human too?" bella piped up with curiosity.

"No... Bella stay inside... Your father and Maria of all people seem to be ... Wells hit Ididnt feel this one coming... " Peter stalled. "They are mates, and uh making quite a spectical right now." Peter finished.

"Oh GOD! EW. NO.. OH - OH WHAT THE FUCK! Shit! This is something that belongs on the Springer show! " Bella screeched... Truly freaking out. Not that I could blame her, however this was the world of vampires... Shit happens.

"I'm disturbed." Was my brilliant response to the situation.

"That's not all... Char had to go back to the estate,and after you two are done talking I would like to follow... Seems their is a little situation going on there." Peter sighed.

"What kind of a situation...?" I asked concerned... Really I was still disturbed... Maria was fast furious when it came to lovers, But damn just a little over fourteen hours ago she had been riding my damn face and sucking on Bellas tits... Now Charlie... Mates... Well it was good in a way... I wouldn't have to share my mate with my sire anymore... I would have Bella naughtyness all to myself mmmm hmmm.. Stop - Now is not the time.

"Seems... Lauren got a crazy ass idea... She likes to face fuck Alice and Edward with a chainsaw.. Apparently she improvised one to make a nice strap on." Peter finished... I knew the fucker deep down, he thought that was hot - probably.

"That's not a problem, that is fucking hawt! " Bella laughed out with glee, to my surprise.

"Oh shit gotta go the shifters are here.. Just... Hurry up and get back outside, but Bella close your eyes." Peter stated as he hung up.

"Oh ... Fuck." Bella whispered as i wraped my hand around my mate needing to feel contact... and wanting to give her some peace.

"Darlin' don't worry... I love you." I whispered to my loving mate, as she leaned into my side, finding comfort there.

**Read- Review-Suggest :]**

**Doc uploader= still not doing any good with editing. Bare through the type-o's...Sorry!**

**D/C - Not SM. Don't own. **

**More soon :) **.

I love you my reivewers!


End file.
